


Just a Normal Tuesday

by Mirasis



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirasis/pseuds/Mirasis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not the first time Kaiba Corp has experienced a hostile takeover by card game carrying villains. In fact, it's become more of an annoyance than a threat and so long as they're still paid every Thursday, the employees keep working as usual. However, this time, Druids made the mistake of eliminating the health insurance and it's up to one disgruntled employee to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Girl With Good Dividends

**Author's Note:**

> Have you noticed that Kaiba's company is threatened almost as often as his brother? Seriously, those poor employees probably went from, "Oh god we're getting bought out by a maniac," to, "This is another Tuesday," real fast. So yeah, basically, set about ten years post series, featuring a patent attorney being annoyed with Children's Card Games deciding the fate of her health insurance, Joey wondering how goddamn many ancient prophecies can involve card games, and Mokuba being a little sass bastard. Either way, this is written mostly for my own amusement.

"...and as you new C.E.O., I can promise you that the changes I will make to this company will lead us into a glorious future for all of mankind…" the asshole in the white robe droned.

She rolled her eyes and checked her watch. It wasn't as if her or any of her fellow Kaiba Corp employees were new to this. HR had even started including, "What to do in Case of Hostile Takeover Attempts," in their orientation videos. They all knew the drill at this point, all there was left to do was wait until this maniac got bored with monologuing, then go back to work. Those patent applications weren't going to file themselves after all.

This Grand Druid, or whatever he called himself, would be out of the building before the end of the week. She'd been here for five years and had put up with at least eight of these ridiculous take overs. They rarely lasted long and were at this point more of a nuisance than anything else. They were like a coworker who took your food from the breakroom refrigerator.

She leaned against the wall as he continued to talk about how he was going to usher in a golden age, restore the earth to its primal state, and other things that she honestly did not have time for. She wished she'd worn flats today. Whenever these meetings happened, she never managed to get a chair and they always took so damn long.

"Just hurry up and tell us what your health plan looks like!" she shouted. Sometimes, Mr. Kaiba would honor the promises made by the usurpers in order to ensure employee loyalty. They already had a very generous health plan, but better coverage never hurt and last time, Accounting got raises.

"You will find everything you need to know about Henge Industries at your desks," he said. "Now as I was saying, we will work in harmony together to restore the earth to its…"

She cringed. It was especially aggravating when they tried to change the company name. Once, when she was new and naive, she'd ordered new stationary with the lunatic du jour's logo replacing Kaiba Corp's. Her frustration when everything reverted to normal on the same say as said stationary arrived was just short of tangible.

She checked her watch again. He and the other so called druids had been at this for almost half an hour. If they hadn't offered complimentary coffee by now, there wasn't likely to be any later. Truth be told, free coffee and bagels were the only reasons she showed up to these meetings. They likely wouldn't notice if she left and went back to work. A few others already had.

So, she slipped out of the crowd through a side door and around the corner to the elevators and got into the first one available, then took it down three floors before realizing she was going the wrong way. Then after catching the right elevator, made it to Legal and her office.

She settled into her chair and pulled out a file containing plans for a new dual disk system. She would start looking over that in a little bit. Then she would leave early to escape this insanity, maybe before eight, and go home, open that box of wine, maybe watch one of her stories, and look over more paperwork.

But first, she would look at Henge Industries employee benefits. She flipped open the green manila folder on her desk. It was all very standard looking material, direct deposit paperwork, a few NDA's, a prospectus, other forms to look over, fill out, and give to HR by next week, absolutely nothing about Legal getting raises, a slightly more generous vacation and sick day plan, and at the back of the folder, a booklet detailing their health plan.

She opened the booklet and started to read. Henge Industries evidently decided to save money after their buyout by skimping on health insurance. Before she got half way through the booklet, her lips were pursed and her posture was tense.

She couldn't keep her usual provider. Henge Industries barely offered a dental plan and their prescription coverage was laughable. Vision was all but non-existent. Preventative care was actually non-existent. She didn't want to look at what they had in store for E.R. visits. In fact, the only things the new policy covered were Henge Industry products.

She sighed and put the folder into her desk. She couldn't wait for this annoyance to be over because she was not paying out of pocket for prescriptions and if there was one thing to be said for Seto Goddamn Kaiba, he gave them a real health plan.


	2. It's Never Aliens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Kaiba brothers are dissatisfied with the competence with which they have been messed with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK, I'm still enjoying this

_Two Days Ago…_

At first, Seto Kaiba didn’t believe what the High Druid was telling him. Then he didn’t want to believe it. Mokuba _couldn’t_ have been kidnapped. He just saw him this morning. He had to remind him that he had an appointment with HR at four and to stop telling the employees his middle name was Goddamn. Mokuba wouldn’t let him leave for work until he ate breakfast. 

He’d just gotten off the phone with Wheeler and Yugi and was about to begin a skype meeting with a major international client, then the feed cut off. The video then cut to a man in a white robe, telling him to sell his shares of Kaiba Corp to Henge Industries and install a man known only as the High Druid as president and CEO or else they’d kill his brother. Then he showed him a live video of his brother, tied up and unconscious in a cave and his throat closed and his blood ran cold. It never got any easier. 

“How do I know that you won’t hurt him, regardless of my actions?” he said, fighting to keep a steady voice. Years ago, he might have been able to, but it had been years since anything like this happened and he couldn’t quite manage it.

“You’re just going to have to trust in me,” he said, folding his arms in front of him. “You will sell your stock in the company or your brother will die.”

“How do I know this is a live feed?” he asked, sliding his phone under the table. He knew this video conference room better than anyone. He knew the line of sight from the webcam, and he knew how to hack the feed. All he had to do was keep the High Druid talking long enough and he would know exactly where his brother was.

“You must have faith in my words,” the druid said. He only needed two minutes at most.  

“Why are you doing this?” If he could get the High Druid monologueing he would have more time than he would ever know what to do with.

“I, the High Druid, will lead our planet into the glorious future, restoring it’s primal beauty, soothing the savages of mankind, reviving our connection to the Gildergreen…”

His phone beeped and he looked down for a moment, cringing when he saw the location. “Alright, whatever you want. Just don’t hurt Mokuba.”

He almost sent for his usual, “Yes fine, you have control of the company until your own megalomania get in the way,” contract, but he doubted the druids would have control of the company for even that long. He’d just vacate his office for a few days, then kick them out when he sorted out this mess.

Satisfied with his response, the high Druid knodded and ended the call. Kaiba paused a moment, then called Yugi back, as two criminal organizations made up of druids hanging out at Stonehenge was too bizarre and specific to be a coincidence, even for him. Besides, after years of dealing with Duel Monster related havoc, they’d developed an odd sort of slightly grudging, end of the world related friendship. They’d obviously become comfortable enough to call to ask to borrow a private jet to go duel druids in Stonehenge.

“If you and Wheeler still need a ride to Stonehenge, wheels are up in thirty” he said when Yugi finally picked up, before hanging up and taking his briefcase. As he left his office, he had only one thought. When this was over, he was going to sue the druids.

**_X~*~X~*~X~*~X~*~X_ **

“I’m getting way too old for this,” Mokuba muttered, trying to find the knot in the rope around his wrists. It had been _years_ since he’d had to do this. People had given up trying to kidnap him once he was old enough to fight back and he’d let his untying knots skills slip in the meantime.

And of course, it just had to happen right after HR retired the, “What to do In Case of the VP’s Kidnapping,” orientation video.

“When I get out of this,” he said, still fiddling with the rope behind his back and turning his head towards the stone door. “I’m going to kick your ass and you’d better hope I get to you first because that is your best case scenario.” 

“If I don’t, my brother is going to,” he said, turning towards the security camera on the ceiling. “You’ve probably seen Seto angry already and trust me, you don’t want to see it close up. He will kick your ass with _trading cards_. And then he’ll have you _fired_. I don’t care if he’s not your boss, he’ll become your boss just to _fire_ you. Then he’ll sic the _lawyers_ on you.”

When that didn’t get a response, he suspected there was nobody outside the door. They’d originally posted a guard in the cell, but she left after Mokuba annoyed her into leaving her post.

When he was younger, he used to be able to dislocate his shoulder to get his arms out in front of him. He was pretty sure he still could if he really needed to, but he’d rather not. Not for a knot tied by duel monster playing druids. He twisted his wrists and the rope enough to feel the knot and came to the conclusion that he would sue these druids himself because if somebody was going to kidnap him, they should at least be competent.

They’d tied him with a bowline, which you could slip if you put enough sideways tension on it. Once he got the rope at the right angle, he’d be out of the ropes very quickly, then it was just a matter of figuring out how to get out of this room.

He flexed his wrists and grabbed the loose end. As the knot unraveled, Mokuba thought about how if he had to be kidnapped again, he wanted it to be aliens. Just once. He rubbed his wrists to restore some circulation, then he untied his ankles and stood up.

He was still a little shaky as he walked to the door, but that was to be expected after being tied up on a stone floor for who knows how long. He pushed against the door. It was either locked or opened inwards. He could either keep messing with the door or find another way out.

Maybe they’d send someone down solely on the basis that he’d slipped out of the ropes and he could jump them, but he couldn’t rely on it. He was more than a little old for whining until they were annoyed enough to send someone to tell him to shut up, but if it worked it might be worth a shot. He briefly considered making the puppy dog eyes at the camera, but they only worked on Seto anymore, and even then, only if he was in a really good mood. So instead, he started to look around the room.

The stone walls were covered in carvings that looked remarkably like duel monsters. He’d long since stopped questioning why all the weird people organizations they went up against were somehow connected to duel monsters, but it was still remarkable how many of them there were. He touched the edge of one, tracing what looked like a Kaiser Sea Horse.

He kept feeling the wall, maybe there was a secret switch somewhere. He’d been trapped in enough ruins to know there was almost always one. If he just kept feeling the walls he’d find something eventually. Or maybe the druids would start wondering if he was crazy and come down here to check up on him.

Fortunately, the former happened before the latter. Unfortunately for the druids, the switch was a carving that looked remarkably like a key. He was so suing them for poor kidnapping technique. 


	3. A Girl with the Right Allocations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which an employee is interrupted at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the slow updates. I genuinely am enjoying writing this though!

“It’s been over a week,” Anna said, passing her a file and fiddling with her spinner ring. She was a new legal secretary and while the orientation video told her to remain calm and continue working as usual, she was having a hard time with it. “They took the cookies out of the vending machines.”

“The ones with the little dried blueberries?” she asked, opening the file and glancing at it. Anna nodded. “Damn. Is there still coffee in the break room?”

“Yes, but…” Anna started.

Her glasses slipped down her nose as she looked up at Anna. Worried secretaries meant misplaced paperwork, and misplaced paperwork meant more work for her.

“I know you’re new here, and I know you’re worried,” she said, “but everything will be back to normal by the end of the week. You’ll get your cookies back, I’ll get my health insurance, and if everything goes right, we’ll even get an extra sick day.”

“But…”

“Don’t worry,” she said. “Everything is going to be fine.” She wasn’t normally inclined to be gentle, but she remembered what it was like to be new and scared that her job would go out the window. “Tell you what, even Mr. Kaiba himself wouldn’t touch HR’s vending machines. They might have left those alone.”

“Thank you,” Anna said, turning towards the door, then promptly turning back around. “Oh, I almost forgot,” she hugged her folder a little closer to her, “The president asked for Legal to, erm…assemble in R&D at two.”

As it was in the best interest of Kaiba Corp for Legal and R&D to have as little contact as possible, she had no intention of attending this meeting. Still, she said she understood and thanked Anna for the notice before wishing her good luck finding her cookies and turning back to her paperwork and her plans for tonight.

She’d take a late lunch, sometime around three or four. Today, she could afford to sit down and eat rather than taking a working lunch and she had full intention of taking advantage of that. She’d even brought a homemade chicken pesto sandwich with fresh mozzarella and pine nuts. She’d leave at six, just like she was supposed to, and then go to the gym after work instead of before. She’d even get to go to kickboxing with the instructor that she liked. Then she’d meet her friends for drinks at eight thirty. It would be so nice for someone _else_ to make her a drink for a change. She’d be home by eleven, watch an episode of Thrones, and then be in bed by midnight.

For the first time since the Druids took over, she was looking forwards to something other than getting her old boss back.

Of course, she should have known better than to look forwards to anything because the moment she did, it would be taken from her.

And as surely as the Laws of Murphy dictated her life, her plans for a lovely evening out went out the door at three when in walked two of the Druids new security staff.

“Can I help you with something?” she said, not bothering to look up from her paperwork.

“There was a staff meeting at two,” one of the Druids said. 

“And I’m sorry to have missed it,” she said, peering at her over the rim of her glasses, “but I’m afraid I got caught up in work and lost track of time. If you would be so kind as to fill me in as to the details of the aforementioned meeting, I would be very grateful.”

“You must come with us,” the Druid said.

As she had absolutely no intention of indulging this nonsense any more than she already had, she replied, “While I appreciate you taking your time to inform me of this meeting, I’m afraid I’m too busy to accompany you.”

The Druids stared at her, then at each other. She clicked her pen and turned back to her paperwork.

“If you will not come willingly,” the Druid said, “we will have to take you by force.” She would love to see them try.

“Anything you need to tell me, you can tell me here,” she replied, making a note in the margins. “At the very least, do me the courtesy of telling me what this is all about.”

They went quiet again, then the other Druid muttered, “Can we just do this here?”

The first Druid replied, “No you fool, we need the VR hardware in R&D to bring the Hunter into this realm. We’ll take her there, _then_ we’ll duel her for her soul.”

She paused her work and almost laughed because it sounded like that Druid said they were going to duel her for her soul.

“I’m sorry, could you repeat that?” she asked, setting down her pen, and fighting back a giggle fit.

The Druids looked shocked, as if they somehow thought she couldn’t hear the conversation not six feet away from her.

“We need to take you to R&D,” the first Druid said.

“Yes, I got that bit,” she said, actually laughing a little now. “Could you repeat the part about making me play a children’s card game for…what was that again, my soul?”

“Yes.” She sounded so serious about it that she almost stopped laughing.

“And how exactly are you going to make me do that?”

The other Druid looked at the first Druid, then said, “How are we going to make her do this?”

“ _You’re_ going to duel her here,” she said. “Then when she loses, we knock her unconscious and take her to R &D.” There seemed to be an unnecessary step in there somewhere.

She stared at them, still not quite believing what they were doing, then said, “You have five seconds to leave my office or I will sue each and every one of you for wasting my time.”


	4. A Girl with Shoes that Cut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which an Employee is disgruntled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm sorry this took so long. School and work have been getting to me. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks to everyone who's commented, kudos'ed, or bookmarked. Enjoy more of what I'm calling, Die Hard at Kaiba Corp.

She almost couldn’t believe her threat to sue the druids worked, but while they grumbled about it the whole time, they did leave her office. The whole situation was so absurd that if they hadn’t left the door open behind them, she would have dismissed the whole disturbance as a stress induced hallucination.

Unfortunately, the Druids were very real, but she didn’t think they would come back. If they did, she doubted they could threaten her with more than a card game. The worst they could do would be to talk at her until she gave up and played with them, but their sort generally viewed their monologues as a reward. They could threaten to cut her pay, but she figured that Mr. Kaiba, and with him their standard business practices, would be back by the end of next week at the latest. Really, there was nothing they could do to stop her from finishing her paperwork and leaving early.

And with that over with, it was time to get back to work. By now, she’d have received that email from Ngozi in Accounting and those emails were best replied to as soon as possible. While she was at it, she decided she would check the news and tomorrow’s weather.

Of course, if she was checking the news, she might as well catch up on the latest celebrity gossip. She didn’t normally indulge herself in this at work, but the Druids wouldn’t notice and she felt no inclination to do anything beyond the absolute minimum for as long as they were in power.

So, she kept up with the Kardashians while skimming her work emails. They consisted primarily of people wondering when the Druids were going to leave because they had a game release next month and they fully intended to proceed regardless of the logo on the package.

She very much hoped it wouldn’t come to that because that would make transferring the intellectual property a nightmare.

Still, she wasn’t too worried as the longest they’d spent as another company was apparently a few months, and that was the whole Industrial Illusions Fiasco two years before she even started working for the company.

She was just finishing an article about how somebody wore the same dress more than once and was about to switch back over to the work email when something at the bottom of the screen caught her eye and her blood ran cold.

A news report of Seto Goddamn Kaiba playing a goddamn children’s card game with that guy with the stupid hair. At Stonehenge of all places.

She had to read the article again because she almost didn’t believe that, rather than taking the time to get his company, and more importantly her health plan, back, he’d chosen to take part in a ludicrous rivalry. Yet the grainy, out of focus, paparazzi photo showed otherwise. She’d recognize that stupid mullet anywhere and her workplace was so full of those damn dragons she’d be an idiot not to recognize it.

She could only stare dumbfounded at the screen. When she came into work, she fully expected to file paperwork, look over some intellectual properties they had recently acquired, ignore whatever the druids told her to do, and leave at six like she was supposed to.

She didn’t ask for the druids to take away her dental plan. She didn’t ask for an uncooperative boss who left them in the hands of these incompetents. She certainly didn’t _ask_ for them to harass her into playing card games. Yet in what had to be the most annoying hostile takeover attempt in company history, these things did happen and she had to deal with them.

At least, for as long as she was on company property. The Druids had taken her pay check, her vacation days, and her retirement package, with no end in sight. And if her boss was more concerned with a card game than his employees, well, she certainly wasn’t going to that damn meeting and if the CEO wasn’t coming into work, she certainly wasn’t either.

She took a moment to gather her things, including several large files and her travel coffee cup, and took a moment to practice mindfulness meditation, just like HR said, because she was _not_ storming out in an emotional fit, then left the office.

As she walked towards the elevators, she couldn’t help but notice how empty Legal was. At four o’clock on a Tuesday, there should have been a few doors open, secretaries running around, Todd trying to find someone to loan him a pencil, maybe a few people hanging around the water cooler, or at least one real, live, living, person in her department.

As it was, she could hear the industrial whir of the air conditioning and the tik-tik of her heels on the floor, and something about the lack of chatter coupled with the glug of the bubbler made the hair on her arms stand on end.

Still, the heebie-jeebies were not enough to dissuade her from going the hell home.

However, the Druids stepping out of the elevators as she turned the corner just might.

“I can’t believe the boss sent us up here for one lawyer,” one of them said as she promptly turned around and started powerwalking back towards the other elevators. She was in no way, shape, or form ready, willing, or able to deal with this today or likely ever.

As soon as she got to the other end of the building and into the elevator, she would be free of this. Of course, she would first have to get into the elevator.

“Did you hear that? Footsteps, over there.” She flinched as she heard the Druids start after her and she powerwalked just a little faster. Then they started running and she really regretted wearing heels. Still, she had ample practice running from mad men and their security in heels.

She broke into a brisk run and skittered around the corner, clutching her handbag. The security team gained on her with every step she took. She was almost tempted to ditch the shoes, but they were very expensive and it wasn’t worth it to get away from a card game.

She was so close to the elevator, and only just now was she thinking that the elevator might be on another floor. She hoped against everything that one thing would go right for her today because if it wasn’t here, she would have to face the Druids.

Her fingertips brushed up against the button and the up light above the door lit up just as a large hand fell on her shoulder. She spun around, and her handbag flew up and over, hitting the Druid in the face and knocking him back, but scattering her files across the floor. As she got a look at her pursuers as she grabbed for her files, she suspected that they weren’t here to play card games.

“Come with us and we won’t have to force you,” said the Druid who grabbed her.

“Is that really the most threatening thing you can come up with?” she said, scooping up as her papers and cramming them back into a manila folder. She would worry about sorting them at home.

“You’re coming with us, whether you want to or not,” he said.

“You guys said that last time,” she said, standing up and backing up against the elevator door. She pressed the down button again, hoping that the elevator would sense her desperation. “Look how well that worked.”

“There are three of us, and one of you,” one of the other Druids said. “We have no desire to fight you and it would be in your best interest to…” She stopped paying attention once she heard the ding.

Finally, the elevator heard her pleas and the doors slid open. She was pressing the close door button before she was even in the car. One of the Druids lunged for her, but the doors shut a millisecond too quickly for him.

She pressed the button for the lobby and as she went down, she took a moment to fix the bobby pins in her bun. She tapped her fingers against the wall and swayed in time with the elevator music until she reached the first floor and saw that the lobby was crawling with Druids.

She was beginning to suspect that her new employers were just as against clocking out early as her old one. 


	5. A Girl who Knows what's Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which an Employee decides to work overtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Long time no update. TBCH school got in the way, then I kinda forgot about writing this. But I’m back and I mostly remember how this was supposed to go. And I’m going to try to finish Die Hard at Kaiba Corp. Thanks to everybody who’s reviewed, favorited, or followed! :^)

“This is not what I asked for,” she muttered as the elevator shuddered to a stop between the second and third floors.

She’d spent the last ten minutes riding the elevator up and down, trying to find a floor that wasn’t infested with druids. So far, she hadn’t, but she had to give Kaiba Corp credit for very quickly closing elevator doors. Of course, her credit only extended so far as the elevator was actually working.

“I’m a good employee,” she said, her finger hovering over the emergency call button. “I’m a loyal employee.” She reconsidered when taking into account that at this point, the Druids had likely replaced their entire security team. “I deserve better than being trapped in an _elevator_ , hiding from goddamn Druids.”

She checked her phone, it was almost five. Maybe they’d go home at six like normal people and she could call the fire department to get her out of this _stupid_ elevator. They probably wouldn’t. They were being especially weird today, with the weird meetings and the sending security guards to make sure she went to said meetings.

“I just want to go home,” she muttered, banging the back of her head against the elevator wall with every word, dislodging several of her hairpins in the process. All thoughts of the chicken sandwich with fresh mozzarella and homemade pine nut pesto sitting in the breakroom refrigerator were gone.

She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. She was going to get out of this, no matter what the Druids said or did about it. She just had to keep calm, concentrate, and think back to her training.

Kaiba Corp had so many training videos. So many useless, horrible training videos she thought would never be relevant after she had to watch them. With such incredibly specific titles such as, “What to do in Case of the Vice President’s Kidnapping,” she was sure she’d watched something that would help her get out of this elevator.  Probably sandwiched in between, “How to Negotiate Salary via Duel Monsters,” and, “How to Survive a Dragon Cult.”

She took out her phone and brought up the employee resource database, all the while thinking that she should have just taken that job at that biotech company. The pay might not have been as good nor the benefits as generous, but their training videos would be normal. Then again, she wouldn’t have the opportunity to learn how to escape Kaiba Corp elevators.

“ _Welcome to Kaiba Corp training module 56-B.”_ The perky voice of the presenter was nearly impossible to ignore, yet she and the majority of the employees managed. “ _What to do in Case of Elevator Malfunction while the Company is in the Midst of a Hostile Takeover.”_

She fastforwarded through the video until she got to the code to unlock the emergency escape hatch located on the ceiling of the elevator. She keyed in the precise sequence of floors and the hatch sprang open.

Before jumping up to pull herself out, she took a moment to remove her heels. Her shoes may have been appropriate for a boardroom, but certainly not for climbing up a ladder in an elevator shaft to escape the people who’d taken her health plan.  Fortunately, she kept a pair of sensible flats in her bag just for such an occasion.

She pulled herself up through the hatch and into a dusty elevator shaft, wrinkling her nose at the metallic smell. The maintenance ladder on the side looked a bit questionable, but she had no other option, so she began to climb.

“ _Maintenance exits are located on even numbered floors.”_ The video chirped. “ _If used in case of hostile takeover, exercise caution to ensure that enemy operatives are not waiting on the other side. If this is unavoidable, a party member who has completed training modules 34-A through 34-M and 43-C, Duel Monsters Basics and Introduction to Self-Defense, should proceed first.”_

She’d only completed the latter, but she figured that it was far more useful. She passed the maintenance exit on the fourth floor and continued on to the sixth. Dust and grime clung to her hands and her suit. When she got out of this, she was going bill her boss for her dry cleaning, regardless of who it was.

“ _Upon reaching a maintenance exit, utilize the retinal scanner located to the right of the ladder as indicated by the blue light in order to unlock the door.”_ She wiped the layer of dust off of the scanner, then removed her glasses and tucked them into her pocket for the moment. The blue light turned green as it scanned her eyes and the door slid open.

Dull light peeked into the elevator shaft and she reached for her glasses, but they slipped through her fingers. A dull rattling noise came from below and she sighed as she weighed her options.

Climb back down over thirty feet in order to feel around in the dark to maybe find a broken pair of glasses or keep going through a blurry world and use her spares when she got home. If not for the fact that she really wanted to go home, she’d have chosen the former.

Slowly, she proceeded through the halls. Her vision wasn’t irredeemably bad, but she’d rather not alert any Druids in the area to her presence via tripping over something. She tapped the edge of a janitor’s cart as she came to a corner and carefully peered around. The sight of three Druid guards on the other side sent her hastily ducking back around.

She pressed herself against the wall behind the cart and hoped that this set of security guards was as incompetent as the last.

“How did you fools allow her to slip through our fingers?” the big guard said. “The souls of the rest of the humans in the building are under our control and yet you let one woman escape?”

“It’s not our fault!” one of them insisted. The voice sounded like the one from earlier who insisted she play cards with them. “She laughed when we said to duel us!”

“Then spread out and find her you buffoons!” the big guard said, his footsteps growing more distant. “There’s no one left who can help her. It is only a matter of time until we capture her and with each soul, our master grows closer to taking over the world!” Potential kidnapping was not what she expected when she went into work today. 

The guards went further and further away and with each moment she spent huddled behind the cart, something in her hardened and her resolve grew. Faced with a hostile takeover with no end in sight, there was only one option. She would have to fight off the Druids herself.

She was a Kaiba Corp lawyer. Unfortunately, she was paid enough for this shit.


End file.
